


Abernathy-Mellark Family Christmas

by BlackCat46



Series: Hayffie Celebrations [3]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluffy, Hayffie Baby, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat46/pseuds/BlackCat46
Summary: Haymitch, Effie, and Elle, Christmas Eve through Christmas Day, joined by Katniss, Peeta, Willow, and Rye.





	Abernathy-Mellark Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, and I hope you are all having a great time, no matter if you're celebrating or not. This is a sequel to Together for Christmas, though it's not entirely necessary to read that before this. Happy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, its characters, or its world. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, and I am not Suzanne. I just like playing around with her characters.

"And the little girl falls asleep with her teddy bear, visions of many dancing dolls playing in her little mind's eye," Effie reads quietly, then looks at her sleepy daughter. "The end. Are you ready to sleep now, baby?"

"No, Mama, I want to hear Fatter Kiss-Mass," she mumbles sleepily in her adorable three year old voice. "Can I  _peas_  stay up with you an-an' Dada?"

"No, Jelly, time for Mommy's little princess to go to sleep. I'll lie down with you, and we can cuddle," Effie offers. "Lie down, and let Mommy in."

Elle does as she's told, and as soon as Effie's lying down, she snuggles against her mom's chest. "Mama, do Fatter Kiss-Mass give peasants to Mama an' Dada too?" she asks.

"Sometimes," Effie replies. "Mommies and Daddies usually already have their gifts. I know your daddy and I do."

"What yours?" Elle yawns, hugging her mother tightly.

"You, of course," Effie chuckles. "Our baby girl. You're our gift."

"What about a peasant to un-pap?" Elle asks curiously.

"Daddy and I prefer your smiles," Effie tells her, stroking her cheek. "Now, my beautiful girl, you must sleep, or Father Christmas won't come to us. Mommy and Daddy can only do so much without him."

"What do I get?" she asks sleepily.

"What do you want?" Effie asks evasively.

"A bubba or sissa," Elle mumbles.

"A brother or sister?" Effie asks, telling herself it's just for clarification.

"Uh huh," Elle yawns, cuddling closer and closing her eyes. "Be nice."

"We'll see," Effie says quietly. "Sleep now, my baby. Mama loves you."

"Wub-boo, Mama," Elle replies sleepily.

As soon as her daughter's asleep, Effie disentangles herself carefully and bolts downstairs to her husband. "Haymitch, you will  _never_  believe what our little girl wants now," she hisses.

"We're  _not_  getting that child a puppy, I don't care  _how_  cute you both are," Haymitch grumbles.

"She wants a sibling," Effie tells him, her eyes wild with panic. "I  _don't_  want to disappoint her, but I  _can't_  magically produce a baby. We're  _fantastic_ , but we're not  _that_  magical."

"Sweetheart, did you even take a pregnancy test?" Haymitch chuckles.

"No," Effie says. "Honey, having Elle was unsafe at best, you know that. Who's to say that another won't do more damage?"

"If you're pregnant, we can get you medical help," Haymitch says. "Hire a chef, a maid, and even buy a stairlift. It's not impossible."

"Haymitch, is this your way of telling me that you want another child?" she asks.

"I wouldn't  _mind,_  but obviously, I want you safe more," he says. "No matter what, your safety is paramount."

"If I'm pregnant, I am keeping the baby," Effie says.

* * *

"Mama, Dada, peasants!" Elle squeals.

"A true Trinket, only wanting peasants," Haymitch grumbles, then groans as their three year old lands on his back. "Careful, Peanut, you nearly killed me."

"Peasants!" Elle screams excitedly.

"Presents come later, baby," Effie sighs, tugging their baby close and hugging her. "Go back to sleep, baby, Daddy and I are very, very tired."

"Peasants!" Elle insists loudly. "Peasants, peasants, peasants, peasants!"

"You  _need_  to teach her how to say  _presents,_  Eff, her teachers are going to think we raised her to be all snotty like you," Haymitch grumbles.

"As your wife and the mother of your two little children, I do believe that you should be a little kinder to me," Effie huffs. "Besides, it's cute that she can't say presents properly, and any teacher would agree. It's  _adorable._  Isn't it, my baby?"

"Peasants!" Elle screams.

"You may have presents later," Effie sighs. "Sleep a bit more first, baby one."

"Peasants!" Elle insists, her voice rising considerably more in volume.

Effie sighs, then says "Fine. We're getting you a sibling, baby girl. It's going to take some time, because only Mommy can make it become a full baby, but you're going to have a sibling by your next birthday. Okay? You're getting a sibling. That's one of your presents."

"Yay!" Elle squeals.

* * *

Over dinner, after an extended period of silence from Elle, Katniss asks "Why so quiet, Jelly?"

"Mama going a baby," Elle announces. "I get bubba or sissa."

Katniss, Peeta, seven year old Willow, and three year old Rye all gape at Haymitch and Effie, struck silent by the news. "When did you find that out?" Peeta asks.

"Last night," Effie chuckles.

"You two planned it?" Peeta prods.

"Nope," Haymitch says proudly. "Not in the slightest."

"Oh, gross," Katniss groans. "You had to ask!"

"Yeah," Peeta says. "So you're having another baby. I thought Elle was the only one you wanted?"

"Well, we love her so much, we needed another baby with her genetic makeup," Effie says fondly.

"Never mind that, you're old! Isn't it risky? You might have broken your hips at your age! Him especially, he's got nearly twenty years on you, Effie!" Katniss whines.

"We're still in prime years," Haymitch scoffs.

"And we're  _not_  old," Effie gasps, outraged. "We have a three year old and a baby on the way, so  _old_  is not a description for us!"

Haymitch chuckles, then kisses Effie. "Don't stress, she thinks anyone a year older than her is old," he tells her gently. "You're still young and pretty, sweetheart."

"I'm glad  _someone's_  still sweet to me," Effie huffs.

"I gets bubba or sissa," Elle pipes in. "I happy."

"Good," Effie says.

* * *

That night, tucking Elle into bed, Haymitch asks "Was it fun today?"

"Yeah," Elle yawns. "Merry Kiss-mass, Dada."

"Merry Christmas, Peanut," Haymitch chuckles. "Sleep well, baby girl."

She tugs him close for a hug, and gets a kiss on her forehead. "Wub-boo, Dada," she murmurs.

"I love you too, Peanut," Haymitch murmurs to her, hugging her until she falls asleep. He lies her down once he's certain she's asleep, then turns to see his wife in the doorway, smirking at him. "How long have you been there?"

"The whole time," Effie says softly. "Come to our room, I have a gift for you."

"What's that?" he asks. She turns away, and he's answered only by her panties hitting him in the face. "Now things are getting interesting."

"Well, come on, I won't wait forever!" Effie giggles softly, rushing to their bedroom.

"Merry Christmas to me," Haymitch chuckles, following his wife out.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone. I hope you liked that. As always, leave me a line telling me what you thought, if you have prompts for my one shots series, or any constructive criticism. Much love and happiness to you all. Cat xxx


End file.
